


Arch enemies?

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Theon and Jon create their tradition
Kudos: 4





	Arch enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This is a fanfic that I wrote a year ago and that I already published and it won't be the last.
> 
> I just created this account and I hope we get along. I already have read fanfics here and I love them.
> 
> I speak English and Spanish and I will publish in both languages.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Kisses

\------

Winterfell and the North in general was full of joy and celebrations, but it was not less since today the heir Stark was celebrating his birthday. Today was the day of the name of Robb. As every year the various lords of the North came to celebrate it with the Starks. 

That was fine for everyone, good for almost everyone. Jon Snow was the exception. This day was the one that he was not allowed to spend time with his brother or even go to the party that was organized in his honor at night so Snow He would go to his room once he got tired of practicing with his sword. Theon understood it in a certain way. He did spend the day with Robb but once the party arrived, he always ended only because the Stark had to spend time with his future standard-bearers. I usually put up with it but not tonight. Two soldiers talked about the exploits of bygone days from the Robert Baratheon Revolution to the failed Balon Greyjoy Revolution.

-Do you remember that boy who was killed ... Maroon?-

-He died to follow his idiot father.-

That was what topped the glass.   
He wasn't going to stay and watch his late older brother get insulted, because then a fight would start and he didn't want to ruin Robb's day. Instead, Theon got up and went to the kitchen of where he had a bottle of wine when nobody was looking before quickly leaving there. Once he was walking through the corridors he thought about where to go and he remembered that there was someone else in the castle with a bad day. 

So, he went to the Snow's room bottle in hand and he entered without knocking receiving a bad look from the illegitimate son of Lord Stark, which seemed about to go to sleep.

-What do you want, Greyjoy?

Theon raised an eyebrow a moment before closing the door and walking to Snow's bed, sitting next to him on the covers. The younger rolled his eyes, giving him a not-so-subtle push.

-Go ahead, get comfortable.

-I already do, Snow.

He scoffed back opening the bottle and drinking from it before offering it to Jon.

He looked between himself and the bottle before accepting and taking a drink. At this, Theon laughed and they continued like that for hours until they fell asleep.  
The next day, Theon left and they met again in practice. When Robb appeared they didn't take long. to forget the night before and go back to being the same as always.

However, thereafter, on each day of Robb's name when Robb was busy at his party, Jon and Theon stayed up late together quietly sharing their mutual pain and loneliness. The next day they always pretended that nothing was wrong, They were the same as ever.

It became a tradition.

In its tradition.


End file.
